


What the Flutterby Bush Saw

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Engagement Party, Established Relationship, Flirting, HP Kinkfest 2020, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco attend Ginny and Blaise's engagement party and find that they can't resist temptation.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	What the Flutterby Bush Saw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/gifts).



> Written for HP Kinkfest. The prompt I chose was S133. / #OG122. Kink: Outdoor/semi-public sex/public sex. 
> 
> Gifted to MalenkayaCherepakha for providing the wonderful prompt. I don't normally write kinky/smutty stuff, but I was very taken with this prompt and had fun writing this. I hope I've done it justice! 
> 
> Thank you to [ravenclawkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawkward/pseuds/ravenclawkward) for betaing.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked as he walked back into the bedroom, fussing with his dress robes. 

“How do you expect me to get ready when you’re there, looking like that?” Draco grumbled, tearing his gaze away from Harry to concentrate on his own dress robes. 

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Draco’s middle from behind, resting his chin on Draco’s shoulder. “The sooner we get there, the sooner we’ll be able to come home,” he said. “And you can have your wicked way with me.” 

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Draco replied with a smile, turning his head to capture Harry’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

Harry returned the kiss and then pulled away, letting go of Draco. “Come on. It’s not every day that my ex gets engaged to your best friend,” he said. “Let’s go and wish them well.” 

Draco sighed and nodded. “I suppose you’re right,” he said. “And at least the party should be good.” 

“It will definitely be good,” Harry nodded. “Weasley parties are always a lot of fun and the food is to die for.” 

“The food is the bit I’m looking forward to most,” Draco said, giving Harry a wink. “I still can’t believe it took me so long to make peace with them. If I’d known how good the food was, I’d have done it a lot sooner.” 

Harry laughed again and tapped Draco on the backside lightly. “I could have told you,” he said. 

“Don’t lie!” Draco exclaimed with mock outrage. “You wouldn’t have given me the time of day back then!” 

“Alright, no I wouldn’t,” Harry agreed. “But we were both a bit stupid in those days, weren’t we? I’m glad we came to our senses.” 

“Me too,” Draco said, doing the last button up on his robes. “There, I’m ready. Will I do?” 

“Will you do?” Harry repeated, his eyes wide as he looked at Draco. “You look bloody gorgeous, as always. How am I meant to keep my hands off you?” 

Draco grinned and winked again. “Well, I’m not going to complain if you don’t manage it,” he said. 

Harry groaned and shook his head. “You are wicked,” he said, pointing a finger at Draco. “Let’s go now before I forget what we’re meant to be doing.” 

Draco laughed delightedly and took Harry’s hand, Apparating them directly from their bedroom to the edge of The Burrow’s boundaries.

***

“Urgh,” Harry moaned as they arrived at the Burrow. “Still hate Apparating. You’d think I’d be used to it by now, wouldn’t you?”

Draco rubbed Harry’s back soothingly. “I know,” he murmured, kissing Harry’s cheek. “It’s a good job we don’t have to travel like that all the time. Ready to party?” 

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. “Yep. Let’s go.” 

Draco took Harry’s hand once more and they made their way up the path to the door. 

Harry smiled as he looked up at the house. It had always been like a second home to him, even after the whole mess between him and Ginny had come to a head. A warmth always washed over him when he thought of how easily Draco had been accepted as part of the family a couple of years ago. 

Reaching the door, Draco raised his free hand to knock. 

“Is it wrong of me to hope we’ve got the wrong night?” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear. “You look _amazing_.” 

“Patience, Harry, patience,” Draco murmured. “We only need to be here a couple of hours.” 

Harry groaned softly again as the door swung open and Molly Weasley beamed out at them. He quickly painted a smile onto his face as she wrapped Draco in a hug. “Mrs Weasley,” he said, stepping forward as she turned to him, arms open. 

“Glad you could both come,” Molly replied, giving him a squeeze. “Come on, through to the garden,” she said, stepping back inside and gesturing for them to follow. “Everyone’s out there.” 

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand as they followed Molly through the house and out into the garden, which had been decorated with thousands of twinkling fairy lights entwined with garlands of flowers. He had to admit that the garden had an enchanted feeling to it tonight, completely different to most of the other times he’d been in it. 

As they entered the garden, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione sitting together on one of the low benches that had been conjured for the night. They were laughing about something as Harry gave them a wave. Heading for the drinks table with Draco, he could see George and Lee whispering in a corner and made a note to stay out of their way for the evening. 

“Wine?” Draco asked, picking up two glasses. 

“Please,” Harry nodded, accepting one of the glasses. “I wonder where Ginny and Zabini are.” 

“I think we probably don’t want to know,” Draco said dryly, taking a sip. “If I know Blaise, anyway.” 

Harry made a face. “Good point,” he said, taking a sip of his own wine. “As long as they’re not out here somewhere.” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Draco said softly. “Look at this place. It would be… _magical_ to have sex out here, don’t you think?” 

Harry turned to look at Draco slowly. “Seriously?” 

Draco gave him a non-committal look, raising his eyebrows. “Maybe.” 

“Interesting,” Harry murmured, lifting his glass to take another drink. He was not unaware of the response his body had given to the statement either. 

Draco smirked and looked around, wondering if Pansy had deigned to make an appearance. He could see Theo talking to Longbottom by the Flutterby bushes, but there was no sign of Pansy. Everywhere else he looked, he could see more Weasleys and couldn’t help but wonder how his life had brought him here. 

“I’m going to say hello to Ron and Hermione, okay?” Harry asked, squeezing Draco’s hand gently. 

Draco nodded, leaning over to kiss Harry’s cheek. “Of course,” he said. “I’ll go and join Theo and Longbottom for a bit. I’m sure Blaise will be here soon.” 

Harry chuckled and gave Draco’s hand one last squeeze and headed across the garden to join Ron and Hermione. He forced himself not to turn around to watch Draco walk away, because he knew that if he did, he’d run right after him to drag him off behind a bush. 

“Harry! Come and save me from Ron’s bad jokes,” Hermione called as he got halfway across the garden. 

“Can’t promise anything,” Harry laughed. “Party’s going well. Have Ginny and Zabini made an appearance yet?” 

“They were here for about, oh, five minutes,” Ron replied, rolling his eyes. “Then they disappeared back upstairs.” 

Harry chuckled. “Sounds like Draco was right then,” he said. 

Ron nodded, tipping his head back and swallowing the last of his drink. “Yep. They’ll be back at some point, I’m sure. Mum will drag them out if they don’t come back out here.” 

“I would not want to see that,” Harry said, laughing. He glanced across the garden, his eye caught by Draco talking animatedly to Theo and Neville. His heart gave a leap at the sight, as it always did when he saw Draco, and he took a moment to appreciate the way that Draco’s robes fit him, clinging in all the right places. 

“Earth to Harry!” 

Harry blinked and turned back to face Hermione, who was looking at him with amusement. “Sorry, what did I miss?” 

Hermione shook her head with a smile. “It’s funny, I never would have thought that you’d end up with Draco,” she said. “But whenever I see you two together, you just look so happy that I can’t imagine you with anyone else now.” 

“How can I not be happy with him?” Harry asked, looking back at Draco. “I mean, look at him.” 

Hermione chuckled. “Not my type, Harry,” she said pointedly. 

Harry grinned. “Good. Because I’m never letting him go.” 

Ron mimed vomiting over the edge of the bench. “Alright, no more sappy stuff! Do you want another drink?” 

Harry nodded. “Go on then,” he said. “I’ll have another one of these.” 

Hermione nodded too. “I’ll have the same again,” she said, wiggling her glass in front of him. 

Ron saluted and jumped up to get them some more drinks. He hadn’t got more than a couple of steps towards the drinks table when Ginny and Blaise stumbled out of the house, giggling. “Oh, here we go,” Ron muttered with a grin. “Looks like they started drinking even earlier we thought.” 

“It’s their party, Ron,” Hermione said. “I think they’re entitled to have a drink if they want to.” 

“Oh I know,” Ron said. “But when Ginny drinks, _I_ end up getting the blame when she does something daft!” 

Harry laughed. “How can you get the blame?” 

“I don’t know, but it always happens,” Ron said, watching as Blaise wrapped his arms around Ginny’s waist. 

Harry watched too, realising that he really did feel nothing but happiness for them. Smiling, he looked around for Draco again, his breath catching in his throat as their eyes met. Draco had got a lollipop from somewhere and was sucking on it rather _obscenely_ in Harry’s opinion. But Harry certainly didn’t miss the meaning behind the action, watching as Draco released the lollipop before giving it a little lick. 

Harry’s mouth suddenly felt very dry as he watched Draco’s tongue lapping gently at the lollipop. His cock twitched at the memory of that tongue being used like that on him, and it was all Harry could do to suppress a moan. Across the garden, Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“Here, Harry.” 

Harry tore his gaze away from Draco and turned to find Ron at his side, holding out another glass of wine, which he gladly accepted. “Thanks,” he croaked, immediately taking a drink. 

Ron raised an eyebrow as he looked at Harry.

“What?” Harry asked, as innocently as possible. 

Ron shook his head. “Nothing, mate,” he said. “Nothing.” 

Harry lifted his glass once more and turned back to look at Draco again. As he did, he realised that the lollipop had disappeared again and Draco was paying attention to whatever Theo was saying. Harry shook his head and turned back to Ron and Hermione, tuning back into the conversation.

***

Several drinks and an hour and a half later, Harry was dancing with George while Draco was humouring Luna and spinning around slowly, making strange movements with his arms. Ginny and Blaise had disappeared once again, but Mrs Weasley had made no attempt to retrieve them this time. Ron and Hermione were swaying together, while Theo and Neville were still talking, quite happy to miss out on the dancing.

Then, the song ended and another began, the tune much more suggestive than the previous one, and the dancing changed to suit. Harry tried to mimic George’s movements, swaying his hips as best he could. Laughing, George grabbed Harry’s hips and attempted to maneuver him into position. 

“Excuse me, may I cut in,” Draco said pointedly, tapping George on the shoulder. 

George held his hands up and moved backwards, away from Harry, to take Draco’s place in Luna’s dance. 

Harry smiled at Draco as they moved together. “Jealous?” 

“Me? What makes you think that?” Draco asked, sliding one arm around Harry’s waist and pulling him closer. 

Harry hummed as he slipped his arms around Draco’s neck, moving their hips in time. “I don’t know,” he said. “The speed with which you interrupted me and George might have given me a hint.” 

Draco smirked. “I couldn’t just watch him put his hands on you,” he said, pressing even closer to Harry and sliding his hand down onto Harry’s backside. 

Harry let one of his hands slide up Draco’s neck and into his hair, pulling him down until their lips met in a gentle kiss that quickly grew heated. Harry moaned softly into the kiss. 

Draco tightened his grip on Harry, the hand on his backside squeezing gently as their hips pressed together. 

Harry broke away to kiss a trail along Draco’s jaw until he reached his earlobe. Nibbling gently, he lifted his mouth slightly. “Still fancy it?” he whispered. 

“What?” Draco asked. 

“Having sex out here,” Harry whispered, moving his hips to make sure their crotches met. 

Draco pulled back slightly to look at Harry before crashing their lips together fiercely, holding Harry tightly. 

Harry moaned into the kiss, not caring that they were still very much in the eyes of everyone else in the garden. Or, that they would have been, if anyone had been paying attention to them. 

“Come on,” Draco murmured, taking Harry’s hand and pulling him away from the crowd of people, leading him towards the Flutterby bushes. 

Harry glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Ron and Hermione were still preoccupied with their own dancing, George was still dancing with Luna, oblivious to their surroundings, and even Mr and Mrs Weasley were dancing now. He grinned to himself. 

Draco led Harry behind the Flutterby bush and pulled him close again. “Nice and private,” he murmured, kissing him once more. 

“Mm,” Harry murmured into the kiss, allowing his hands to slide down Draco’s chest and to his waist. 

“We’re both wearing far too many clothes,” Draco muttered, kissing the corner of Harry’s mouth. 

“It’s a warm night,” Harry replied. “I don’t think anyone will blame us if we… strip a little.” 

Draco smirked. “Or a lot?” 

“Or a lot,” Harry nodded with a grin, letting his hands slip past Draco’s waistband and kissing him once more. 

Draco kissed back, his hands on Harry’s shoulders where they pushed the outer robes away. 

Harry shifted as his robes fell away, bringing his hands back up to help Draco remove his own robes.

Fairly quickly, they were both very naked and their arousal was obvious. Harry pressed close to Draco again. “Do you think we should put up a charm?”

“Where’s the thrill in that?” Draco asked, dropping his head slightly to press kisses to Harry’s collarbone.

Harry gasped softly, tilting his head slightly to give Draco more access to his neck. “I get that,” he said. “But at the same time, I don’t really want Mrs Weasley to stumble upon us.” 

“Hmm, I suppose it is a bit more thrilling to know that we could be doing… _whatever_ while someone could be standing right beside us without being able to see us…”

Harry groaned, squeezing Draco’s backside. “Naughty… I like it,” he muttered. “Have you got your wand?” 

“In my robes,” Draco said, kissing Harry’s shoulder once before moving to grab his wand. He muttered a quick incantation and they both felt the weird sensation of being disillusioned. Dropping his wand, he reached for Harry again, pulling him into another hungry kiss, moaning as his erection slid against Harry’s. 

Gasping into the kiss, Harry’s hands found their way to Draco’s backside once more, squeezing enthusiastically. 

Draco growled softly, reaching a hand between them, wrapping it around both of their erections and causing Harry to moan again. He continued working his hand for a few moments, enjoying the small noises he elicited from Harry. Then, he broke away to press light kisses down Harry’s body, from throat to stomach, then moving sideways at the point of Harry’s hip. He nudged Harry, encouraging him to turn around, pressing gentle kisses to his backside. He worked his way across Harry’s left buttock, alternating kisses with gentle sucking. Then, parting Harry’s cheeks he paused, his mouth millimetres away from the puckered flesh. 

Harry whimpered softly, attempting to push backwards and force contact with Draco. He leant forward, resting his arms against a tree and pressing his forehead against them. The grass tickled his feet pleasantly and he was suddenly more aware of the sweet smell of the Flutterby bushes. He wondered, briefly, if there was a way of replicating this in the bedroom because it was infinitely more romantic than he’d thought it would be. 

Draco smiled to himself, darting his tongue out to swipe it lightly over Harry’s arsehole, rewarded with a small shudder and more pushing backwards from Harry. He began to lick in earnest, his tongue occasionally slipping past the tight ring of flesh. Each time that happened, he was pleased to hear another gasp or moan from Harry. 

“Draco, please,” Harry begged, pushing his hips backwards once more. “I need you.” It was all he could do to keep himself from taking hold of his own cock, but he knew he’d rather have Draco’s hand finish him off. 

Draco slipped his tongue inside one last time before kissing a trail up Harry’s back as he stood up again. His cock was impossibly hard as it nestled in the cleft between Harry’s buttocks.

Harry tipped his head back, turning to meet Draco’s lips with his own as they pressed together. 

Draco summoned his wand wordlessly as they kissed before using it to coat his cock with lube. “Ready?” he whispered, pressing his lips to Harry’s neck where it met his shoulder. 

“Yes,” Harry breathed, pushing his hips backwards again. “Fuck, yes.” 

Draco smiled against Harry’s skin, using one hand to guide himself into Harry, moaning into Harry’s shoulder as he did so. He stilled for a moment, allowing the sounds of the party to wash over him. Satisfied that there was no-one near them, he began to move slowly. He reached around and took hold of Harry’s cock, stroking in time with the movement of his hips. 

Harry groaned and rocked back against Draco, hands gripping the tree in front of him, the bark rough against his palms. He lifted one hand, groping for Draco to pull him into another kiss. He could hear crickets chirping somewhere around him, reminding him that they were definitely still outside. 

Draco returned the kiss, catching Harry’s bottom lip in his teeth and nibbling gently. He held onto Harry’s hip with his free hand as he continued working Harry’s cock with his other hand. “I fucking love you,” he panted, kissing Harry’s neck. 

“Love you too,” Harry grunted, pushing back against Draco even more while trying to simultaneously push forward into Draco’s hand. Then, he heard a voice coming closer and held his breath for a moment. 

Draco stopped moving for a moment, burying his nose in the crook of Harry’s neck to avoid making any unnecessary noise. 

Harry whimpered, pushing backwards once more almost involuntarily, and then breathed a sigh of relief as the person moved past the bush. 

“Not going to last much longer,” Draco muttered, resting his forehead against Harry’s shoulder. 

“Good,” Harry gasped. “Because neither am I.” 

They both lapsed into silence as they moved together, the pace of Draco’s hand quickening along with the movement of his hips.

A few moments later, Harry tipped his head back and let out a loud moan as he came, hot, white liquid coating the tree in front of him as well as Draco’s hand. 

Seconds later, Draco was coming too, tipped over the edge by Harry’s orgasm. He bit down on Harry’s shoulder as he came, groaning. 

“Fuck me,” Harry whispered after a moment, breathing hard.

“I think I just did,” Draco replied, pressing a kiss to Harry’s shoulder where the mark left by his teeth was. 

“I’ll say,” Harry said with a soft chuckle as he twisted around, feeling Draco slide out of him as he did so. “And it was fantastic.” 

“We weren’t even disturbed,” Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and pulling him close. 

“Would you have noticed if we were?” Harry asked. “Because I definitely wouldn’t have.” 

“No, probably not,” Draco laughed. 

Harry grinned and kissed Draco’s chest. “Not to ruin the moment, but I don’t think I can stand much longer. Wobbly legs.” 

“Same,” Draco nodded, pulling Harry down to the ground. 

Harry rested his head on Draco’s chest as they laid still for a little while. He could hear the chatter of the party guests now and there was definitely someone wondering where they were. “Can you hear that?” he asked softly. 

Draco nodded. “I suppose we should get dressed again,” he sighed. 

“Yeah,” Harry said, tracing circles around Draco’s belly button. 

“Or… we could just Apparate home right now…” Draco suggested, unwilling to move. 

Harry chuckled softly. “No,” he said. “We can’t do that. We at least need to go and say goodbye.” 

Draco groaned. “You always ruin my fun,” he complained. “Get up then.” 

Harry sat up reluctantly, looking around for his clothes while Draco reached for his wand to cast a cleaning charm on himself and the tree. 

They dressed slowly, making the most of the time they had with each other. Eventually, they were both fully clothed again. 

“Should we go out separately?” Harry asked, smoothing the front of his robes down. 

“No, fuck that,” Draco replied, taking Harry’s hand. “We’re a couple, we’re allowed to spend time together.” 

Harry grinned and nodded. “Fair enough,” he said. “Let’s get back to the party. Maybe Ginny and Blaise will be back now.” 

Draco snorted and headed back around the Flutterby bushes, Harry in tow. 

“There you are!” 

Harry turned as he heard Ron’s voice. “Oh, yeah, sorry we…” 

“Don’t wanna know!” Ron interrupted, holding up a hand. “We were just wondering where you were, that’s all. Should have known you’d be together.” 

Harry glanced at Draco and grinned. “Yeah, sorry,” he said. 

“I’m not sorry,” Draco said, shrugging. “I just wanted my husband to myself for a bit.” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he said. “Ginny and Blaise want everyone together for a photo.” 

“Great,” Harry said. “Where at?” 

“In front of the Flutterby bushes,” Ron replied, heading across the garden. 

Draco and Harry exchanged a look, before following.


End file.
